The Future Between Us
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - / DISCONTINUED!
1. Kemunculan Sang Uchiha

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't own it! Naruto always belong him.

**The Future Between Us (c) **MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Romance, Fantasy

**Pairing :** SasuHina (Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata)

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, SasuHina, typo(s), (miss)typo(s), Gaje, alur kecepetan, saya tekankan fic ini sama dengan manga **Hinagiku** karya **Minene** **Sakurano**. _So_, jangan bilang saya seorang plagiat atau semacamnya karena sudah saya peringatkan!

**Don't like? Don't read. **Jangan paksakan kalian untuk membaca fic ini. tombol **close** di pojok atas menanti anda. Ingat itu!** #plak/dor/dibunuh**

**.**

**Summary : **Klan Uchiha adalah klan pencuri legendaris dermawan yang terus ada dari zaman ke zaman. Sedangkan klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang selalu memburu klan Uchiha. Di suatu zaman, klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu adalah—Sasuke dan Hinata.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**~Kemunculan Sang Uchiha~**

**.**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Saat aku kecil, _Kaa-san_ selalu bercerita padaku. Di kota ini ada pencuri legendaris. Perampok dermawan yang mengambil harta orang kaya dan membagikannya pada orang miskin. Maling eksentrik yang eksis turun-temurun. Kisahnya diceritakan dari generasi ke generasi. Generasi dari sebuah klan. Klan Uchiha.

Aku adalah putri yang memburu generasi Uchiha yang terus ada dari zaman ke zaman. Aku akan menangkap Uchiha generasi kali ini yang terus kabur dari klanku. Jika bisa, aku ingin mengakhiri pertentangan antara kedua belah pihak. Klanku adalah klan Hyuuga—lebih tepatnya aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**~o-0-o~**

**.**

**Di sebuah kantor penindakan atas klan Uchiha...**

"Haaa... tidak ada kerjaan," gerutu seorang perempuan berambut biru yang duduk semeja denganku. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah _Aneki_-ku—Hyuuga Konan.

"Hm, bengong lagi," tanggapku membenarkan perkataannya. Aku memutar bola mata _amethyst_-ku—menandakan aku begitu jengah dan bosan. Bosan karena aku terus duduk di sini.

Di unit ini hanya dibentuk untuk menangkap generasi Uchiha yang entah kapan akan menunjukkan keberadaannya di zaman sekarang ini yang telah beberapa tahun silam tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Sudah tiga tahun lebih kita ditempatkan di unit ini tidak ada satupun yang datang kemari." _Aneki_-ku itu melemparkan anak panah ke sasaran yang ditempel di pintu masuk—merasa tak ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya.

"Ya begitu. Tapi mungkin nanti akan ada laporan tentang kemunculannya." Aku menanggapi ucapan _Aneki_-ku itu.

"Wah wah~ teryata _imouto_-ku semangat ya untuk menantikan Uchiha generasi kali ini. Uchiha yang selalu _Kaa-san_ ceritakan padamu." Ia mendekat ke arahku dengan membisikkan kalimat itu di dekat indra pendengaranku dengan nada err—menggoda.

"Ti-tidak kok," sanggahku. Entah kenapa lidahku menjadi sedikit kelu dan membuatku terbata-bata.

"_Uso_! Manisnya~ seperti gadis kasmaran yang tidak sabar menunggu datangnya sang kekasih." _Aneki_ semakin menjadi-jadi. Setiap kata yang dilontarkannya begitu lembut dan mendayu. Grrr...

"_Nee-chan_ bicara a-apa? A-aku hanya ingin menangkapnya seperti klan kita terdahulu." Aku berusaha menyangkal setiap kalimat _Aneki_ yang terus menerus menggodaku masih dengan terbata-bata. Dasar _Aneki_! Namun entah mengapa pipiku terasa memanas. Sepertinya semburat merah muncul di pipiku—tapi mungkin hanya tipis.

"Oh _Kaa-san_ di surga~ Hinata ternyata kini telah menjadi seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran." Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menengadah ke atas dengan kedua tangan ia tenggerkan di sebelah pipi kanannya. Ditambah dengan suaranya yang benar-benar membuatku kesal—mendayu-dayu.

"Ja-jangan bercanda." Aku melemparkan _jitte_ [1] ke arah pintu keluar.

Ceklek

Bagaikan _slow motion_, _jitte_ tersebut mengarah pada pintu yang tak kusangka akan ditangkap seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"Eh?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Masih terpukau dengan kejadian barusan. Orang yang menangkap _jitte_ tersebut memiliki rambut _raven_ dan iris mata sekelam malam—sehitam obsidian. Parasnya menurutku err~ tampan. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kami berdua dengan memegang _jitte_ yang tadi kulemparkan.

"A-ano. _Gomennasai_." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku. Meminta maaf karena telah melemparkan _jitte_ asal-asalan ke arah pintu keluar dan hampir saja mengenainya.

"Hn." Sungguh jawaban ambigu. Ditambah dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu datar.

Tangan kanannya yang memegang _jitte_ ia ulurkan ke arahku. Aku heran. Otakku berusaha mencerna kemungkinan atas uluran tangannya itu. Ah, iya. Ia mungkin bermaksud mengembalikan _jitte_ padaku.

"Ah, i-ya." Ragu-ragu aku mengambil _jitte_ yang ada di tangan pemuda beiris obsidian itu.

"Sekarang aku ditempatkan di unit ini. Namaku Sasuke." Ia masih menunjukkan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Hm... di tempat ini? Berarti kau buangan dari administrasi Konoha ya?" tebak _Aneki _asal-asalan. Ia tampak berpikir dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada meja yang ada di sampingnya.

'_Asumsi macam apa itu?'_ _inner_-ku.

"Hn," ujarnya. Kata ambigu itu lagi. Aku tak mengerti maksud dari kata 'hn'nya itu namun tak kutanyakan karena _Aneki_ kembali berucap.

"Ya ya ya." Rupanya _Aneki_ tidak begitu memikirkan jawaban dari orang yang bernama Sasuke itu. Ya sudahlah. Toh itu tak begitu berarti.

"Ini." Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas yang terlipat pada _Aneki_. _Aneki_ mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membuka dan beberapa detik membacanya dengan mata terbelalak! Ia lalu menunjukkan kertas itu padaku.

_Surat peringatan!_

_Tengah malam nanti aku akan datang mengambil gulungan gantung emas milik Toukaiya._

_(Uchiha generasi ke-13)_

"A-apa?" Aku tak percaya dengan tulisan yang tertera pada helai kertas itu. Manik giokku sedikit terbelalak membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya _Aneki_. Kedua alisnya bertautan satu sama lain sembari menunjukkannya pada pemuda berambut _raven_ itu—Sasuke.

"Terselip di pintu," jawabnya singkat. Ia sangat irit dalam berbicara. Apalagi dengan raut wajah datarnya. Membuat aura dingin menguar dari dirinya. Ah! Tapi entah mengapa itu terkesan menambah _cool_ dirinya. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Hinata! berhenti memikirkan itu!

"Lho? Ini sungguhan." _Aneki_ masih membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Ia masih tak percaya. Begitupun denganku.

"Hn. Mungkin."

Hening. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara di antara kami bertiga. Sibuk dengan alam lamunan masing-masing.

"Kita pastikan saja tengah malam nanti." _Aneki_ akhirnya mencetuskan opininya.

Aku mengangguk setuju. _Amethyst_-ku melirik dia yang juga sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya—walau tak terlihat dengan jelas.

**End of Hinata's POV**

**.**

**~o-0-o~**

**.**

**Tengah malam di rumah Toukaiya**

"Benarkah Uchiha ke-13 itu akan muncul? Jangan sampai tidak! Aku sudah banyak memanggil orang ke sini," ucap salah seorang yang berada di sekitar rumah Toukaiya. Ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi—karena ia ragu akan kemunculan Sang Uchiha setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia menghilang.

"Aih, gawat." Konan menaruh jari telunjuk tangan kanannya pada dagunya yang ditopang oleh tangan kirinya. Ia memutar bola matanya dan menatap ke atas. Ia juga masih ragu sebenarnya.

"Awas saja kalau itu cuma surat iseng!" ancam orang itu pada dua kakak beradik—Konan dan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. Firasatku mengatakan..." Hinata berucap. Ucapannya terhenti karena angin malam tiba-tiba membelai rambut _indigo_ panjangnya yang begitu halus. Ia merapikan kembali helai rambut _indigo_ yang tertiup angin malam.

"—ia..."

Angin berembus semakin kencang. Membuat udara malam ini semakin dingin. Rambut _indigo_-nya terus melambai menerobos sela jemari yang bekas tadi membenarkan rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana menengadahkan pandangannya pada langit malam yang hitam—gelap gulita dan hanya dihiasi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Tak ada seonggok dewi malam menemani sang malam.

"—akan datang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**A/N :**

[1] _pentungan pendek dari logam_

Sekali lagi aku tekankan ini sama dengan manga Hinagiku karya Minene Sakurano. Namun beberapa tokoh utama aku ubah sifatnya karena menyesuaikan dengan karakteristik Sasuke dan Hinata yang pendiam. Semoga tidak terlalu OOC. XD

Oh iya, mohon review-nya minna... maklum, aku kan baru nulis fic di pair ini... ^^

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian setelah membaca fic ini? kalo kalian banyak yang nggak suka mungkin akan ku-delete.. hihihi **#KetawaNista/plaakkk **kalo kalian masih ingin fic ini dilanjutkan atau nggak ku-delete, review yaaa~ hehe

Aku tunggu review kalian... :D

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~ *maybe, i don't know*

Sign,

MizunaRaira


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

"Sakura..."

"Kelopak sakura..."

Pandangan semua orang menengadah ke langit hitam kelam dengan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan.

_Muncul dari dalam mimpi_

_Lenyap dalam kegelapan bak ilusi_

_Seribu penderitaan dunia_

_Memanggil..._

_Uchiha generasi ke-13_

_Telah datang..._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**The Future Between Us (c) **MizunaRaira

**Hinagiku (c) **Minene Sakurano

**Warning :** AU, SasuHina, typo(s), (miss)typo(s), Gaje, alur kecepetan

**Don't like? Don't read. **Jangan paksakan kalian untuk membaca fic ini. tombol **close** di pojok atas menanti anda. Ingat itu!** #plak/dor/dibunuh**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~Pertemuan Pertama~**

* * *

Wuuussss

Angin bertiup kencang disertai bunga sakura yang menari tertiup angin. Semua yang sedang berjaga menautkan kedua alisnya. Hanya diam dan terpaku. Mereka semua heran dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Hinata menyadari ini adalah waktu kemunculan Uchiha. Kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil memasuki ruangan tempat gulungan gantung emas.

Greettt

Suara goresan pedang terdengar jelas. Suara gesekan sebuah pedang dengan sebuah dinding. Dinding tempat gulungan emas itu menggantung terbelah dengan posisi yang tepat sehingga gulungan itu tak tersentuh hunusan pedang.

'_Mustahil! Dindingnya terbuka,' inner_ Hinata yang hanya diam menyaksikan.

Brak

Dentuman dinding yang jatuh menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Wusss

"Kyaaaaa."

Ketika Hinata akan mengambil gulungan emas yang telah roboh dengan dindingnya, angin berembus kencang hingga kakinya tertahan untuk melangkah. Kedua tangannya ia hadapkan di depan wajahnya. Menutupi angin kencang yang menerpa wajah dan menghalangi jalannya.

Lambat laun angin mulai berembus pelan. Dinding yang telah roboh membuat rumah-rumah yang berderet rapi terlihat. Siluet seseorang sedang terdiam dalam keadaan berdiri di atas atap tampak. Cahaya bulan cukup terang untuk hanya melihat sosok itu.

Konan dan orang-orang berlarian menghampiri Hinata. Mereka semakin heran melihat dinding yang roboh dengan gantungan emas yang telah hilang tak berbekas.

'_Itu... Uchiha,'_ pikir Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap lekat siluet seseorang di atas atap sana. Ia melirik ke sampingnya. Menemukan Sang _Aneki_ yang juga menyaksikan kejadian itu—meskipun baru datang.

"_Nee-chan_, a-aku akan mengejarnya." Hinata berlari mengejar siluet yang berdiri hanya berselisih beberapa atap dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Waaa, Hinata ternyata semagat sekali ya?"

"Uchiha benar-benar muncul."

"Iya. Dia berhasil mencuri gantungan emasnya."

"Huwaaa, gantungan emasku..."

Ucapan beberapa orang yang seruangan dengannya terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Hinata hingga ia cukup jauh dari tempat tadi. Ia terus berlari dan langkahnya terhenti karena ia berhadapan pada sebuah dinding rumah yang sejajar dengan arah larinya Uchiha.

Tap

Dengan lincahnya Hinata meloncat dan dengan sukses mendarat di atap rumah. Ia mencoba berlari secepat mungkin di atas atap.

'_Kalian ingat kan Konan, Hinata? Bila Uchiha kelak muncul, ikutilah jejak _Tou-san_. Kejar dan tangkaplah Uchiha itu!' _perkataan _Tou-san_-nya teringat dan terus terngiang dalam telinga dan otaknya.

Hinata terus berlari namun sepertinya tak secepat Uchiha itu. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia merasa kesulitan untuk berlari di atas genteng.

"Hah hah hah... sulit dipercaya, dia berlari secepat itu di atas genteng. Aku tak bisa mengejarnya." Hinata menggelengkan kepala pelan. Napasnya memburu. Telah banyak atap-atap rumah ia lewati dengan berlari. Pandangannya menunduk dengan kedua tangan memegangi lututnya.

Perlahan ia berdiri tegak. Iris _amethyst_-nya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menemukan sesosok orang berdiri di hadannya yang tak jauh darinya. Bola matanya sedikit terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka sosoknya masih terlihat oleh ekor matanya.

'_Eh? Dia... tak mungkin. Tak mungkin dia masih di sini. Apakah dia menungguku?'_ pikir Hinata saat melihat Uchiha masih berdiri dengan sigapnya di ujung atap rumah yang ia pijak.

'_Tidak. Tidak mungkin itu,'_ sangkalnya sembari menggeleng pelan.

'—_ba-bagaimana ini? ka-kakiku gemetar... sang pencuri legendaris berdiri di hadapanku.'_ Ia menatap sosok itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba kakinya saat ini terasa gemetar. Tangannya yang memegang _jitte_ ia genggam dengan erat dan tangan yang satunya ia kepalkan.

"Kenapa? Kakimu gemetaran ya?" Sebuah suara _baritone_ memecah kesunyian malam saat ini. Angin malam mempercepat gelombang suaranya hingga tertangkap oleh telinga Hinata. Ia bertanya tanpa intonasi sehingga terdengar datar. Seperti sebuah pernyataan dan bukanlah pertanyaan.

Sekelam gelapnya malam iris _onyx_-nya menatap tajam Hinata. Auranya yang begitu dingin dapat dirasakan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. Me-menyerahlah Uchiha." Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan gemetar pada kakinya. _Jitte_ yang ia pegang ia buka. Kedua kakinya berlari menghampiri Uchiha yang masih dengan tenangnya berdiri.

Sreettt

Sebuah rantai panjang terjulur cepat dari pemuda itu yang ia arahkan pada Hinata. Dengan sigap Hinata bisa mengelaknya dengan _jitte_ yang telah ia buka. Rantai itu melilit pada _jitte_-nya—membuat rantai menegang dari kedua arah yang berlawanan antara Uchiha dan Hinata.

"Hn. Hebat juga. Tak kusangka penerus Hyuuga adalah seorang perempuan. Hari ini aku hanya menampakkan diri dan menyapamu secara khusus." Rantai yang melilit pada _jitte_ Hinata perlahan mengendur karena Sang Uchiha menarik rantainya dengan pedang yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Sontak rantai itu kembali pada pemilikya yang langsung ditangkap dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kunatikan pertemuan kita selanjutnya." Ia meloncat dari ujung atap ke atap selanjutnya yang berjarak cukup jauh. Dengan kecepatan yang tak ternalar, ia sudah berada di sebrang atap dan berlari.

'_Eh? Pe-pertemuan? Tu-tunggu, Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meloncat sejauh itu?'_ Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan aksi Uchiha satu itu. Ia masih berdiri memandangi pemuda yang semakin menjauh lalu ditelan kegelapan sang malam.

**~o-0-o~**

Matahari mulai tampak. Menggantikan tugas sang dewi malam. Cahayanya mulai menyebar menerangi gelapnya malam. Orang-orang mulai mengerjakkan aktivitasnya di pagi hari ini. Seperti di Unit Penindakan Atas Uchiha yang mulai didatangi oleh pekerja-pekerjanya—Konan, Hinata dan Sasuke.

Konan tengah duduk manis di meja kerjanya dengan Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Konan sedang bertanya-tanya tentang Sasuke yang menghilang ketika Uchiha beraksi malam kemarin.

"Kenapa kau kemarin menghilang Sasuke?" tanya Konan mengintrogasi Sasuke layakya seorang pencuri. Ditatapnya _onyx_ Sasuke yang malah mendapatkan tatapan tajam darinya.

"Hanya ke toilet." Pemuda beriris itu hanya menjawab singkat. Raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa tanpa ekspresi.

Ceklek

Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ membuka pintu yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan dua orang itu ke arahnya. Sang gadis hanya menatapnya penuh keheranan di tatap tajam oleh kedua orang itu.

"A-apa?" tanyanya heran dengan nada sedikit kegugupan di sana. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Konan dan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya sudahlah, lain kali kau harus memberitahu terlebih dahulu jika akan pergi." Konan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sekaligus melanjutkan percakapannya yang tadi tertunda sepersekian detik. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari lengan kirinya pada meja dan tangan kanan menopang dagunya.

"Hn." Kaki Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah ke mejanya. Ia duduk di meja itu. Merasa tak ada kerjaan, ia membaca beberapa lembaran kertas dan buku-buku yang tersimpan di atas mejanya.

Hinata yang tak tahu apa-apa berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela. Ia membukanya dan menekankan kedua tangannya pada kusen jendela. Pandangannya menerawang pada langit pagi berwarna biru cerah.

'_Bila Uchiha kelak muncul, ikutilah jejak _Tou-san_. Kejar dan tangkaplah Uchiha itu!' _ucapan _Tou-san_-nya kembali terngiang. Pikirannya kini melayang walaupun kedua _amethyst_-nya menatap langit yang berawan.

'Kaa-san_, sudah tiga tahun sepeninggal _Kaa-san_. Sejak saat itu aku menangkap keganjalan karena _Tou-san _mulai mengejar generasi Uchiha. Namun, selama bertahun-tahun _Tou-san_ tak berhasil menangkapnya. _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, aku berjanji, aku akan menangkap Uchiha generasi kali ini.' _Pikiran Hinata terus melayang. Ia teringat kepingan memori masalalunya.

**~o-0-o~**

"Hhhh..." Hinata menghembuskan napas perlahan. Rupanya ia telah kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia melangkah menuju meja cukup besar tempat Konan duduk santai di kursinya dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Ia menggeser kursi yang biasa ia duduki—di sisi meja sebelah kanan—dan duduk santai seperti _Aneki_-nya itu. Mereka berdua tak ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan sehingga terhanyut pada alam pikirannya masing-masing.

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah Sasuke membuat kedua gadis berambut biru mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sejenak dia yang melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke?" tanya Konan.

"Menyapu teras," tanggapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada orang yang bertanya padanya. Ia berlalu dan menggeser pintu untuk keluar dan menyapu—seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi—namun ia tak menutupnya melainkan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka.

Kini di dalam ruangan hanya ada dua kakak beradik yang sama-sama bosan.

Ting

Melihat ke arah luar yang terbuka pintu dengan lebar, Konan teringat sesuatu dalam _cerebrum-_nya. Bagaikan terdapat bola lampu yang menyala terang di atas kepalanya.

"Hinata, kau sudah baca artikel itu?" tanya Konan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Artikel apa?" Hinata merasa tidak faham dengan apa yang ditanyakan _Aneki_-nya itu. Ia merasa pagi ini tak membaca artikel apapun.

Tangan kanannya menopang dagu. Kedua manik gioknya menatap heran Sang Kakak. Meminta penjelasan lebil detail tentang artikel yang dimaksud.

"Kau tidak membacanya? Itu loh, yang menempel di sana!" Telunjuk Konan menunjuk pada bangunan kecil yang biasa tertempel artikel berita-berita terkini. Sekarang juga orang-orang datang bergerombol untuk melihat isi artikel itu. Sepertinya berita cukup heboh.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku belum membacanya sama sekali. Dari awal berangkat ke sini orang-orang selalu saja banyak yang berdatangan."

"Itu. Tentang kembalinya generasi Uchiha selama 16 tahun. Gulungan emas yang dicurinya tempo hari itu sebenarnya dirampas Toukaiya dari pemilik lamanya. Menurut artikel itu, tadi pagi gantungan emas tersebut telah dikembalikan kepada pemilik lamanya."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan panjang lebar dari Konan. Ternyata Uchiha tersebut mengembalikan kepada pemilik aslinya. Ia menatap manik giok Konan dengan tatapan serius.

"Iya. Mungkin saja Uchiha itu orang yang baik. Iya kan Hinata~?" ujar Konan dengan nada dilembutkan dan berdiri mendekat ke arah Hinata yang tak berbeda jauh jarak di antara mereka—hanya berbeda sisi dalam satu meja.

"A-apa sih? Ma-mana mungkin. Dia tetap saja mencuri." Gadis _amethyst _itu menjadi sedikit gelagapan dengan perkataan _Aneki-_nya yang tiba-tiba mengubah intonasinya menjadi melembut. Ia masih menopang dagunya.

"Tapi dia kan pencuri yang dermawan," sangkal Konan. Ia masih bersikukuh pada asumsinya yang menyatakan Uchiha itu adalah orang baik.

"Ada tamu." Suara _baritone_ seseorang terdengar cukup keras dari luar. Namun sepertinya tak terdengar oleh kedua kakak adik yang sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol.

"Te-tetap saja dia mencuri. Mencuri itu kan tidak baik."

Merasa perkataannya tadi tak ada yang mendengar, pemuda _raven_ itu menyimpan sapu yang dipegangnya dan masuk menghampiri kedua gadis yang sama-sama berambut biru. Dengan raut wajah _stoic _ia berucap, "Ada tamu di luar."

Konan melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat. Ia tak menanggapi Hinata. "Eh? Sasuke? Tamu?" tanya Konan. Ia menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Hn. Di luar," ucap Sasuke. Konan dan Hinata berdiri dari duduknya untuk pergi melihat tamu yang dikatakan Sasuke. Menanyakan ada perihal apa.

Seorang pria sedang berdiri menunggu pekerja-pekerja dari Unit Penindakan Atas Uchiha keluar dengan membawa secarik kertas. Dia adalah tamu yang dimaksud Sasuke. Konan, Hinata dan Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Maaf telah menunggu. Ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?" tanya Konan sopan. Bersikap seramah mungkin pada tamu yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ini. Aku menemukan kertas ini." Pria yang sudah cukup umur itu mengulurkan tangannya yang terdapat secarik kertas di atas telapak tangannya. Walaupun masih bingung itu kertas apa, Konan mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas itu dengan nyaring.

"Seminggu lagi, sekitar jam 8 malam, aku akan mengambil guci dari Kiyokawa Kottouya." Selesai membaca surat itu Konan memandang pria yang bisa dibilang seorang kakek. Dalam pelupuk matanya tersirat sebuah pertanyaan.

"—kapan 'Surat Peringatan' ini ditemukan?" lanjutnya. Ia masih menatap pria itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Ketika mau makan _sup miso_ tadi pagi, surat ini sudah ada," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana triknya ya?" Konan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada pipinya yang ia tekan-tekankan pelan dan bola matanya mengarah ke atas—tampak ia sedang berpikir. Sedangkan Sang pemuda pemilik iris _onyx_ ternsenyum penuh arti yang samar terlihat—bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat. Seperti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan datang untuk melihat guci itu." Hinata berujar pelan menanggapi surat peringatan yang baru saja ia dengar.

**.**

**.**

**~o-0-To Be Continued-0-o~**

* * *

**A/N :**

Tralalalalala~

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga. Gimana gimana dengan chap ini? Hohoho, sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat minna yang udah nyempetin baca chap kemarin. Apalagi bagi yang udah review dan memberikan concrit, saran dan tanggapannya. Yosh, sekarang Mizu mau balas review-nya dulu. Bagi yang non-login saja karena yang login udah dibales lewat PM, cek aja yaaa~ yuk mulai~

**Kyou Ichikawa** : Lailaaa~ arigatou udah mau ripiu yaahh, eh? Konan OOC. ahahahay, gpp lah, #plak

ini udah dilanjuuttt... review lagi doongg

**Mamoka** : Ini udah dilanjut loohhh... btw, makasih yah udah mau review. chap ini review lagi yaaa~

**Qyoca sunzlove : **Err, ini termasuk cepet ga ya? semoga deh, ini chap 2 udah apdeettt... review lagi dong~ btw, makasih udah nyempetin buat review~

Selesai juga, okeh, Mizu sekali lagi makasih banget udah mau review. Chap ini review lagi yaa~

**Special thanks to :**

**Kyou Ichikawa, NgalorNgidol12, aoiyuuko, Jorydane II, Mamoka, , Kamishiro Mashiro, , Qyoca sunzlove, Saruwatari Yumi, Naw d Blume  
**

Sign,

MizunaRaira


End file.
